XWP Money in the Bank S03
XWP World Heavyweight Championship: Alieus © vs DoggyDog XWP Championship: Mr Macho © vs Curtis Stunt Raw Money in the Bank Match: ''' Max Mercury vs Stunning Bradd vs Angel vs Sean Avery vs Jet Omega Elliot vs Mario Sanchez vs Phenom vs Angel Alexander '''XWP Tag Team Championship: SWED (Francaios & Roacher) © vs Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship: Faces of Fear (AJ Carter, Benjamin Sullivan & The Caretaker) © vs X Bullet Club (Zack Thompson, Reggie Killer & PJ Skillz) Membership vs Career Match for the XWP United States Championship: Zachary Welch w/Max Mercury © vs Seth Turner Hardcore Match for the XWP Hardcore Championship: Duncan Cunner © vs Nick Rich XWP Intercontinental Championship: Shadow © vs Rocker Smackdown Money in the Bank Match: Brett Storm vs Matteo vs Mike House vs Jackson Montgomery vs Mahadi Khan vs Lula vs Vandy Phoeuk vs Jake Navor Results * 1. Matteo & Mike House brawled backstage before & during the match until Cycloper attacked them both and hit them with Cyclones. Later in the match, Bro Code would cost Lula the match while Cycloper would again appear attacking Jackson Montgomery, Brett Storm & Jake Navor before being attacked by Mike House. * 2. Shadow would attempt to attack Rocker after the match but Jackson Montgomery would make the save, however, Rocker would hit a Chokeslam on both Montgomery and Shadow. * 4. Max Mercury would attack Seth Turner before Seth could win to keep the US Title on Zachary Welch. He then said he would put the entire Club on the line against Seth Turner's career at Summerslam. * 5. The Wolfpac (Rocky Crippler, Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai) would make their Main Roster debut and would brawl with the Faces of Fear where they got the upper hand. * 6. This was an impromptu match as Brett Storm forced Cycloper to defend the Internet Championship against Bro Code because of the interferences in the SD MITB Match. After the match, Lula would hit both Ginji & Kid Wild with Emerald Fushions. * 7. SWED would extend their hands like they did at Pick Your Poison but once again, Cass & Payne refused. Cass & Payne would leave the ring but then enter the ring with chairs and they would attack SWED turning heel. * 8. Flamer would make a surprise Main Roster debut attacking Sean Avery after the match. * 9. Angel Alexander would challenge Mr Macho to one last match at Summerslam where if Angel loses, he can not get anymore World Title matches in XWP. Macho would accept and then attack Angel but would be fought off with Angel standing tall. * 10. At the end of the match, DoggyDog would hit Alieus with the DDB and the ref would count to 3 despite Alieus kicking out. Brett Storm would then vacate the Title because of this but Mike House would cash in his MITB to become the new Champion. Mike House would then be attacked by Matteo.